


Subtext

by spnredemption



Series: Redemption Road [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnredemption/pseuds/spnredemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't understand that reference…"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> **Masterpost:** **[Supernatural: Redemption Road](http://spn-redemption.livejournal.com/1552.html)** (for full series info, warnings, and disclaimer)  
>  **Author:** [](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/profile)[**zatnikatel**](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Characters:** Castiel, Claire Novak  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** ~250  
>  **Note:** Part of our collection of **[DVD extras](http://spn-redemption.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20dvd%20extras)** — outtakes, deleted scenes, missing scenes, and episode tags/codas that take place before, during, or following an aired episode. This coda follows **[Ghosts](http://spn-redemption.livejournal.com/24115.html)**.

  


  


\- _r u up?_

\- Yes. I am. But it's after midnight, shouldn't you be asleep? It's a school night isn't it?

\- _can't sleep & nope, prfshnal day 2morro. School clsd. How u doing on Birds?_

\- I am stuck on Mighty Hoax. I have tried every possible trajectory and still the pigs survive. This game is fixed.

\- _omg, alwp_

\- I don't understand that reference. I don't understand most of your texts, in fact.

\- _omg = oh my god. R u able 2 say that? W-out being smat? alwp=actual lafter was produced_.

\- What is smat?

\- _smat, u no. killed, dvine litning blt._

\- You mean smited?

\- _yep that. Smat._

\- I don't think that's a proper word, Claire.

\- _no1curr. Is D thre?_

\- It's after midnight. How would I know where Dean is?

\- _is he snring?_

\- No he isn't, he never snores.

\- _ha! Do u luv him?_

\- I EMPHATICALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT REFERENCE.

\- _Did u try the pillrs?_

\- This is a game of tactics and strategy, not brute force. You have to calculate the right trajectory for each bird.

\- _frgt trjctry its how they fool u. bombrd the pillrs, try it._

\- I'll get back to you.

\- _tum-te-tum._

\- OMG! IT WORKED! OMG!

\- _\o/_

\- What does that mean?

\- _Gotta go, :-*_

\- What does :-* mean?

\- Claire, what does that mean?

\- Sleep well. :-* (Dean told me)

  



End file.
